Uma ave pra lá de louca
by patilion
Summary: Avesinha que eu criei e Harry vai ganha-la. Calma Edi, sem ciumes. Fowxs, não quer ser amigo dele? Alguém segura aquela ave o.O


_**Uma avezinha que eu criei a muito tempo e que pretendo fazer uma saga com 7 temporadas xD  
Umas podem ficar maiores que outras, nada certo =p (nem se conseguirei fazer virar 7 o.o`)**_

_**Assim como as de Harry Potter essa tb levara o nome da ave em seu titulo, mas por enquanto fica em segredo o nome ;)  
Na segunda fase ficara com o nome no titulo.**_

_**Seguirei a história dos livros. Começando no "Ordem da Fenix"**_

_**Legenda:**_

_**{pensamento}**_

_**-pulo- = um pulo na história entre ocorrimentos. Partirei do principio de que vocês "sabem" dos ocorridos e espero que eu consiga situá-los. **_

**...**

**Uma ave pra lá de louca **

**Cap1- O presente**

Harry se sentia excluído do mundo preso na casa de seus tios. Seus amigos só lhe mandavam respostas muito vagas, por causa do medo de serem interceptadas.

Lutava com Tio Valter para poder assistir ao noticiário e talvez assim receber algum sinal de Voldemord. Ele andava quieto de mais para sua opinião.

Acreditava que com seu ressurgimento o caos ocorreria, milhares de mortes, manchetes de jornal, mas tudo estava normal. Só o ajudava a ter mais pesadelos, sem ficar revivendo o que ocorrera no cemitério.

Numa manhã, ao voltar do café (se é que se podia chamar de café), encontrou um pacote em cima de sua cama. Congelou analisando-o.

Mil coisas com relação a Voldemord passaram por sua cabeça.

Deu um paço cauteloso na direção da cama, tentando olhar o envelope. Reconheceu a letra garranchosa de Hagrid.

Ainda incerto abriu a carta.

_Caro Harry_

_ Espero que esteja tudo bem com você._

_ Estou na França com madame Madame Maxime. _

_ Encontrei esse pequeno abandonado e quase morto. Achei que você iria gostar de ficar com ele. Mantenha-o junta a si ou dentro da caixa precisa de calor,..._

-{Que diabos ele me mandou?} – olhou desconfiado a caixa, era pequena, mas conhecendo Hagrid podia ser algo feroz apesar do tamanho voltou a ler a carta.

_ ...,melhor calor humano, mas a caixa foi encantada para servir de incubadora..._

-{um ovo}? - pensou

_ ..., estou esquecendo de lhe dizer é um ovo de fênix..._

Quase jogou a carta para o alto para abrir a caixa. Ao toca-la sentiu o calor aconchegante. Soltou o fio tremulo, mais ainda ao abrir e ver um ovo nas cores fogo, amarelo e azul misturadas. Pareciam dançar feito chamas.

Após um tempo hipnotizado, procurou a carta para retomar a leitura.

_ Maxime recomendou ficar o máximo de tempo com ele. Criara um laço afetivo maior entre vocês._

_ Hermione provavelmente saberá como lhe instruir bem sobre ele. Não posso me alongar mais._

_ Atenciosamente Hagrid_

Um tanto embasbacado pegou o ovo, que imediatamente mudou para um azul chama. Ainda parecia dançar em chamas.

Correu contar aos amigos o que ganhara.

Mais tarde naquela noite se sentiu um gênio por pensar em ouvir o noticiário embaixo da janela.

-pulo-

No frio e breo que o cercou, sentia fortemente o calor do ovo em seu bolço. Mas logo se desligou dele ao compreender que eram Dementadores.

-pulo-

Após finalmente ter saciado uma parte de sua curiosidade sobre o que ocorria queria mudar de assunto quando viu que iria voltar a se direcionar para sua audiência fez esforço para pensar em algo, mas Gina o salvou ao perguntar:

-Harry, Rony disse que você ganhou um ovo de fênix, é verdade?

-Ah, é sim – respondeu aliviado e feliz tirando o ovo, agora que notara como ficava feliz fácil quando o tocava.

Ele passou de mão em mão. Curiosamente ficou amarelo na mão dos outros e voltou a ficar vermelho quando Harry o pegou novamente.

-Será que ele pode reconhecer o toque? –questionou Hermione intrigada – Sabe, não tem muitos registros de ovos de Fenix, afinal são raras, mais ainda domesticadas...

O discurso de Hermione se perdeu ao ouvirem paços nas escadas. A aparecia informando que poderiam descer para jantar.

Na mesa mais uma vez o ovo foi o astro por um tempo e passou de mão em mão. Um certo receio à mais foi sentido na vez de Tonks segurar. Os que estavam ao seu lado pareciam prontos para pular e pegar o ovo caso ela derrubasse.

_**N/A: E vamos ficar só com isso por enquanto. **_

_**Infelizmente eu não tenho muito desse inicio, mas sim pra depois. Estou achando que vou passar quase que batido por muita coisa.**_

_**Como podem ver tentarei acompanhar a cronologia de Harry, igual ao que está nos livros, por eu só ter tido essa ideia depois de já ter escrito meia história, o inicio tenho que refazer para seguir a linha de tempo dos livros =p**_

_**Os –pulos— só irão aparecer agora mais nesse inicio, depois eles somem. É por causa do que eu já disse, a história começou um tanto fora da linha de tempo dos livros, ai entrou e achei melhor por dês do inicio e esta saindo isso x)**_

_**Se acharem que estou explicando mal, ou descrevendo pouco do ponto do livro/historia em que estou, digam.**_

_**Já deixo a desculpa de que essa parte é muito introdução e a história ainda não começou pra valer.**_

_**Até o cap.2 Nascimento o/**_


End file.
